Just a Crush
by ArcanaCharlee
Summary: It all started when she stepped out of the Fade. Cullen/ Female Inquisitor. One-Shot


**Title: Just a Crush**

 **Fandom: Dragon Age Inquisition**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Summary:** It all started when she stepped out of the Fade. Cullen/ Female Inquisitor. One-Shot

A/N: **x.x This was a little fun to write :3 Ehh I had switch some events around etc. So some things aren't the same in the game then it's in this small one-shot.**

 **I'm finally doing my second walk-through of the game x.x**

 **This one-shot has obvious spoilers of Inquisition, and the last two games.**

 **I do not and will not own Dragon Age.**

* * *

X

.

Just a Crush

.

X

* * *

The soon to be Herald of Andraste had made a very lovely entrance. Her entrance had spook everyone and he hated to say it, even him. She walked out of the Fade very much alive in a vivid color of green. She didn't last much longer through within her first few steps, she collapsed. His soldiers surrounded her, all at the ready, as Seeker Pentaghast made her own appearance. She quickly ordered the fainted elf to be captured and held. The mark on her hand blinded half of his men, who was very much scared to even go near.

The Herald was taken to a holding cell. Solas, another elf who was also a mage was charged to look after her. He didn't much trust the mage. His last experience gave him that reason, but it did seem that Solas knows a bit about the strange mark on her hand.

The Herald hands were rather soft. No signs of being a warrior or even a mere Rogue. Maybe a Mage then? Cullen sighed to himself loudly, just great, with his luck she will be another mage. That would explain somewhat what she was during walking out of the Fade.

Blood Magic?

Very likely.

Through, the paleness of her skin caught his attention. The fullness of her lips caught his eyes, before he jerked himself away rather violently. No. This wouldn't do.

The Herald didn't wake for at least another day before the Seeker had her in a room for a small 'talk'. The Seeker chained the woman's arms closed in front of her chest. Unable to do any magic or pretty much anything at all.

He didn't attend the meeting, and if he was informed on how, they had the woman in chains to head to toe, he would have protested. Maybe that was why, he wasn't informed till much later. When she emerged, hands still cuffed. Her eyes founded his without much or any effort. The sight almost stunned him. Her eyes were so tired and very much dull that held a lot of confusion but somewhat it turned a bit brighter when they landed on him. He didn't know why. It's a mystery to him.

She's a mage.

The Seeker had confirmed him of his doubts, but for some unknown reason when he look at the woman, the woman who had walked out of the Fade pretty much alive, wasn't in hate or even distrust. He found himself drawn and that was the only thing that scared him. It reminded him back when he was at the Circle. When he was just a simple Templar serving and then falling for a mage that turned out to be the Hero of Ferelden. That romance didn't last well. Of course they flirted often and then one day she was gone, and soon the Circle had fallen and a Demon had tortured him with her memory while his comrades had all died.

"I doubt she's a danger to anyone, Seeker. She doesn't need the hand-cuffs. I'm sure she knows that if she dare to do anything, she well you know." Cullen suddenly felt very nervous. His heart against his chest when the mage's eyes fluttered up at him in shock. That was caught short when the Seeker eyes hardened on his own.

"I don't like to take any risks, Commander." Cassandra voice was sharp and hard. She was right of course. If it was any other person, he would have agreed. He didn't like to take any risk.

Didn't what happened back at the Circle didn't make him learn his own lesson?

"I'm not stupid. I'm surrounded by your people. I doubt I'll be going or doing anything." The mage spoke with a grin upon her face. Her blue eyes twinkled and his breath got caught within his throat.

Maker's Breathe.

The Seeker didn't respond, but instead jerked her chains to follow.

.

The Elven Mage was freed. She wasn't bonded any longer and the Breach in the sky was closed pretty much. When she returned to Haven, she was well welcome. Except for of course the Clerks, who had repeatedly, demanded her head.

She didn't give them the time of day. The town folks circled around her in cheers. The Herald of Andraste! They all keep repeated and cheered. Cullen noticed the newly, well used mage's staff on her back and the cheerful faces of the Seeker and the Divine's left hand. She wasn't a prisoner anymore. She had proved herself and he wished to the Maker above that she would stay safe.

He started to walk over, ready to finally introduced himself and give her congrats on a job well done when Solas stepped forward with the Dwarf Varric, his hand reached for the Herald's, brushing slightly over the mark on her hand. Solas gave her a small smile and she returned it. Cullen felt his heart tightened and he took a few steps back.

His shoulders went limp.

Of course.

Her eyes then found him once more. The smile on her face slowly faded and she made a few steps to him but was cut off by some more villagers, who was cheering her title even louder.

Cullen sneaked off, not really wanted to deal with this.

Maybe he could live with this little crush for some time. All crushes seem to end in due time anyway, right?


End file.
